


Tender Domesticity

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Love in Literature [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Comfort, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Only One Bed, Parent Hank Anderson, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Romance, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suspense, Suspicions, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: After the mundane shopping trip turns into the complete opposite of mundane, Connor and Gavin finally make their way to the apartment they’ve been given to stay in, for the duration of the case. Things get…interesting.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor and Hank Friendship, Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Series: Love in Literature [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050065
Comments: 27
Kudos: 67





	Tender Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It’s me, again. After a stupidly long absence. Again. I’m so sorry it’s been another few months since the last update, but the previous part being 30,000 words kinda burnt me out. And I lost my inspiration for a while.
> 
> But I recently talked to my friend 99MillionMiles away (who is writing the amazing Convin fic But I guess that’s love…I Can’t Pretend) and started re-reading their fic. Through that, and talking to them a while back, I finally got the guts and opened up all my LIL planning stuff.
> 
> I read the fic again. Made notes. Re-read the chapter plan. (The fic will likely exceed 20 chapters and that’s without the epilogue) And after several hours writing, I finally churned out the next part of this fic. 
> 
> It’s basically filler and semi-fluff, like Part 4’s Tension, but it needs to be done and explored so we can move forward plot-wise. Also, life has been fucking crazy with the virus, so I thought something easy would be nice to read.
> 
> Please enjoy. Also, go check out 99MillionMiles away. Their Convin stuff is *chef’s kiss*
> 
> And because it’s my fic and I get to choose the shoutouts…shoutout to cleffasatwork and glitchgamingirl on tumblr! Awesome people!
> 
> Yeah the trope I use is a well-used trope but it’s one of my favourite tropes so that’s that. 
> 
> Also it’s 4am so no, I haven’t proofread this.

**CONNOR POV**

* * *

An odd sense of awkwardness was still hanging in the air when he and Gavin were finally able to step away from one another. Connor couldn’t quite bring himself to speak up, to ease away the strange tension that was slowly beginning to build once more. How could he? What words could he find in his database that would accurately describe how he was feeling? He couldn’t even adequately say what exactly he was feeling. There was a sense of embarrassment, at the unashamed flirting he had sent the Detective’s way.

_Then_ there was some kind of confused affection, resurfacing the ache in his chest, at how Gavin had _reciprocated_ Connor’s flirting. _Multiple times._

And then there was some kind of grief at how he had to virtually push the man away, when all he wanted was to close the shred of distance that had remained between them, and…

“Connor?” Gavin’s voice, somehow impossibly calm, brought the android out of his near stifling inner thoughts.

Though he wanted more time to analyse what had happened between them, and try to work out all these feelings he was experiencing, Connor knew he had to focus. No matter how hard it might be. No matter how hard he _knew_ it was going to be.

“Yes, Gavin?” Connor managed to keep his own voice cool and level.

“Need to check out.” Gavin gestured vaguely behind himself. “Get the fuck out of here.”

“I…” Connor took a deep breath, resigning himself that the empty motion would be the first of many in their work together, before speaking once more. “I agree.”

The silence that soon took over was somehow worse than the awkward conversation they’d just exchanged. And, though Connor knew he was partly to blame, he couldn’t help but be disappointed when it remained as they made their way to the checkout.

Only minutes ago, they had been laughing, and _flirting_ , something he never thought he’d be able to do with _Gavin Reed,_ the man he’d been stealing glances of at every opportunity for _months_. And now? Now they were almost back at square one, not looking one another in the eye, and just being…eerily silent.

Whilst the tension was not anywhere near what it had once been between them, with no sense of hostility, it was almost as terrible. It certainly left the same feeling of emptiness in Connor’s chest, which strangely seemed to exacerbate the odd ache that seemed to linger whenever the Detective was around.

“Fuck.” Gavin’s curse snapped Connor out of his dangerously spiralling chain of thought.

“Gavin-“ Connor started, before noticing the man’s body language.

He’d gone completely rigid, back straightening up, and face somehow seeming to drop a few shades of colour. Concerned, Connor looked in the direction of the Detective’s gaze. Somehow, in the midst of his thoughts – which were somehow occupied solely by Gavin _once again_ – he hadn’t noticed that they’d arrived at the checkout.

Which was equally as grossly opulent as the rest of the store.

He soon realised that the true reason behind the man’s almost comically mortified expression was the person _behind_ the checkout.

It was the same woman who had found him, and Gavin, sprawled on the floor, next to the overturned shopping cart. Who had taken a brief look at them fooling around and just _assumed_ they were a _couple._ And then promptly run off awkwardly when told she had the entirely wrong idea.

_Well, the idea was not entirely-_

“It’s you.” Gavin groaned, suddenly looking like he wanted to be _anywhere_ that wasn’t where they’d found themselves.

“It’s me.” The woman replied, looking equally as uncomfortable- before taking a deep breath. “Look, I’m…I’m sorry about before. I shouldn’t have…I shouldn’t have assumed…”

“There’s no need to-“ Connor started.

“No. I _do_ need to apologise. I tend to just say what’s on my mind.” The woman adjusted her uniform. “I’m lucky you two didn’t freak out. Pretty sure my manager would’ve had my head. And my job.”

“Can we just-“ Gavin gestured to their cart full of the numerous items they had procured- visibly tense and growing even more so by the second.

_If that was even possible._

“Right.” The woman glanced downward, expression shifting almost imperceptibly, before returning to a retail-perfect smile as she looked back up. “Let’s get you checked out.”

“Thought it’d be automated.” Gavin offered in way of conversation, reluctantly moving closer to help shift the items through the checkout.

“It is. Normally.” The woman sighed, looking grateful for any alternative to the tense silence that had threatened to take over. “But most of our systems just went down. The guys over in our tech department have no idea what happened.”

Wordlessly exchanging a glance with Gavin, the second the woman turned her gaze away from them, Connor found the ache in his chest grow tenfold. Her words drew his mind back to what they’d been doing only minutes before. He could not have imagined he’d ever see the Detective so happy. Could not have imagined what the man’s true, unfiltered laughter sounded like. And he could not have imagined just how much that would affect his systems.

“I’m really sorry for the inconvenience.” The woman drew Connor’s attention once more.

“It’s alright.” Connor allowed a smile to make its way onto his face, not wanting to arouse any suspicion.

He was, after all, the reason their systems had gone down.

Which was a far riskier move than one Connor would normally make, for something completely unrelated to his line of work. Something so ultimately simple and-

“Connor?” Gavin waved his hand in front of him, moving into the android’s line of vision.

“Yes?” Connor forced himself to refocus.

“You have the card.” Gavin pointed out.

“Oh.” Connor fumbled around for a moment, before producing the President’s card from his pocket.

It felt strange handing it over- he was so used to simply connecting to the relevant devices- but he knew he had to do it this way. He couldn’t risk anyone finding out he was an android. At least, for the duration of this case.

Especially when he knew the people from the college likely frequented the store they had found themselves in, given the place’s love of making every little detail an almost gross display of immense wealth- which was eerily similar to the College.

In the few moments that passed, the checkout’s computer system struggling with Connor’s earlier hack, Connor allowed his focus to return to Gavin. The man wasn’t as tense as he’d seemed a few moments ago, but his body language indicated he was still far from comfortable. And…he seemed to be looking anywhere _but_ Connor.

Connor found it hard not to sigh. He knew the situation was ultimately his fault. He’d been the one to let the flirting go just that little bit _too far._ He was the reason that Gavin’s expression was almost depressingly downcast- clearly disappointed with how the trip to the store had turned out- something Connor knew the man would likely never communicate verbally. Not to him, at least.

“Ok, we’re done.” The woman at the checkout finally drew Connor’s gaze away from the Detective. “Sorry for the delay.”

“It’s not a problem-“ Connor started.

“Connor.” Gavin interrupted, not even sparing either of them a second glance as he abruptly started pushing the cart towards the exit. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Sparing the woman what he hoped was an adequately apologetic glance, Connor quickly followed after the Detective, almost having to run to catch up to the man as he stormed through the exit- barely remembering to reconnect to the store’s security systems and restore them to full functionality.

Normally, he would be concerned at how he almost missed that step. But that concern was dwarfed by the concern he felt for the Detective. Finding himself unnerved by the steadily building tension coursing through Gavin’s every step, Connor somehow found the strength to break the silence, and speak up. His systems were sending warnings in the back of his processors, alerting him to the escalating tension he could detect.

Connor knew he could _not_ let the tension go anything _beyond_ tension. Couldn’t let things stay the way they were. Not if they were to proceed with the case and spend a so far unknown time living _together._ Not if he wanted to find out more about the man he was steadily gaining feelings for.

“I’m sorry-“ Connor started, bracing himself when Gavin abruptly stopped walking.

As the man turned round to face him, Connor felt his artificial heart skip yet another beat. There was an almost heart-breaking expression of something akin to disappointment on the Detective’s face. Which was the complete opposite of what he had expected to see. Connor had thought there would be anger. Not…whatever _this_ was.

“Gavin-“ Connor cautiously stepped towards him.

“We should just-“ Gavin turned to face him, stopping Connor in his tracks. “Forget about it.”

“I-“

“I crossed a line, alright?” Gavin interrupted. “Fuck. I just-“

“No.”

“No?”

“I was the one to-“

“We both fucked up, alright?”

“…Gavin-“

“We’ve got a case to solve. Have to focus on that, dipshit.”

“I’m aware-“

“Look, lets just talk-“ Gavin took a deep breath. “Fuck. Fine. We can work out whatever that was when we’ve solved this case.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best-“

“We’re still working out how the fuck we’re supposed to-“ Gavin cleared his throat. “Look. Couple days ago I was still acting like an asshole-“

“Acting?”

Connor found it hard to hold in his laughter, at the Detective’s bemused expression. Whilst he knew it was risky to make any kind of joke, he also felt it might serve to ease the tension that had been rebuilding between them.

That it might make the evening…and night ahead…a little easier. On them both. He didn’t want to remain at any kind of odds with Gavin. Not when they’d just barely begun to _attempt_ understanding one another.

Just as he was about to apologise, Connor heard Gavin laugh. Going almost weak in the knees at the sheer relief that the Detective had reacted in that way, he somehow managed to remain upright.

_And found himself smiling once more._

“Fine. Wasn’t _acting._ I _was_ an asshole.” Gavin finally got the breath back to speak.

“I’m glad we can still agree on something.” Connor quipped back.

“Smartass.” Gavin struggled to hide his smile.

When Gavin’s expression inevitably morphed into one of a strange fondness, Connor felt the last of the tension fade away. There was still a thin _underlying_ layer of it, but it was a far cry from what it had been only a few moments before. They still had a lot to talk about. But, like Gavin said, they had to focus on the case. Which was harder than either of them would ever be able to fully communicate.

“Come on, dipshit.” Gavin drew Connor’s attention once more. “Let’s get this into my car. Just want to get to this fucking apartment.”

“Alright, Gavin.”

* * *

As they drove through the city in silence, Gavin fully focused on the road ahead, Connor couldn’t stop his thoughts…or eyes…when they drifted to the Detective. The man’s face was almost impossible to read- and even Connor could barely detect what Gavin was feeling. The Detective seemed conflicted, expression softening when he briefly glanced the android’s way. A glance which Connor found himself wishing was longer. Taking a deep breath, in an empty motion to settle his nerves, the android slowly moved his eyes away from Gavin- though they lingered on the man’s legs. Connor was unable to hide from himself the desire to just place his hand there, as the Detective had done to him at the precinct…but he knew he couldn’t… _shouldn’t_ …act on it.

They’d both agreed that they needed to focus entirely on the case, but that was becoming increasingly difficult to do, especially now that they both seemed aware the other had been flirting with them. Or attempting to flirt, in Connor’s case. He was uncertain about his own words, knowing that some went over the borderline of appropriate.

Closing his eyes for a moment, becoming aware of the odd tension that was somehow building in the silence, Connor thought of what to say- what would break the tension without shattering the peace. Whilst he knew Gavin’s past views were a thing of the past, he couldn’t deny that he had a minute fear about their former dynamic. It was impossible not to have that fear- it had been there for far too long.

“Connor?” Gavin’s voice startled Connor out of his thoughts.

Eyes snapping open, he turned to the Detective, who had stopped the car at the side of the road- expression now one of sincere concern. Wondering why they’d stopped, Connor spoke up.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“You weren’t fucking responding, dipshit.” Gavin leaned back in his chair, body seeming to relax.

“I wasn’t?” Connor was slightly confused by the man’s wording.

“No.” Gavin answered bluntly, grip on the steering wheel tightening.

“How long-“

“Long enough I stopped the fucking car.”

“Were you concerned, Gavin?”

“No, I stopped the car for the hell of it. The fuck kind of question is that?”

“I’m sorry…to have caused you so much concern.”

“Thought you’d fucking…glitched or something.”

Taking the man’s excessive use of expletives as a sign of anger, rising from his concern, Connor chose his next words carefully- also making an effort to gently lower his voice.

“I should have-“ Connor started.

“Just…don’t do that shit again.” Gavin interrupted, face slightly flushed.

“Sometimes I must…retreat…to examine data.”

“I saw you do that earlier. Just…warn me next time, dipshit.”

“I can do that.”

When Gavin finally smiled, the last of the odd tension faded away- only to be replaced by an awkward silence. Not wanting the silence to become prolonged, Connor spoke up again.

“I was wondering if we should send the footage-“ Connor started.

“The cart surfing?” Gavin interrupted, expression framed with a hint of excitement.

Which was…oddly endearing.

“Your attempts at it.” Connor found _himself_ smiling.

“My _attempts_ at it.” Gavin raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

“Unless you’re ashamed of your failure.”

“Fuck no. send that shit.”

“To…Officers-“

“ _Tina_ and _Chris._ They have names, dipshit.”

“Just them?”

“Fowler would-“

“He isn’t a part of the precinct’s chat room.”

“How do you-“

“I overheard Captain Fowler talking with Hank. He said…I don’t need to see the shit they pull outside of work. _I like sleeping at night_.” Connor let his voice synthesiser slip effortlessly into the Captain’s voice, towards the end of his sentence.

Gavin almost choked on a breath as he laughed, and it took the man a full minute to regain control of himself. It was almost uncharacteristic, for the Detective to laugh for so long at something so ultimately crude. But, as Connor found himself smiling once more, it certainly wasn’t unwelcomed.

“Normally I’d find that shit creepy.” Gavin took a deep breath, running a hand down his face as he composed himself. “But fuck…that was-“

“Amusing?”

“I’m not Queen fucking Victoria, Connor. That shit was hilarious.”

“I’m glad I could make you laugh like that, Gavin.”

When the man’s face flushed red in response, Connor quickly returned his attention to the archived footage of the Detective cart surfing. It had only been a few minutes, and his resolve to focus solely on the case was already fracturing. He had to move his thoughts to something else.

And so he did, making minor edits to the stream of footage, before wirelessly uploading it to the Precinct’s group chat. When he turned back to Gavin, the two of them found it difficult to reign in their laughter once more- anticipating the possible fallout.

_Fallout._

Connor suddenly remembered that, whilst Hank rarely checked the chat room- as he only owned an ancient cellphone, he did have a working laptop. Which meant he would more than likely see the footage. It was proof of an abrupt change in his and Gavin’s dynamic, one which their colleagues would pick up on…and send Hank’s way.

“Anderson’s going to **kill** me.” Gavin realised, slumping down in his seat.

“You weren’t doing anything-“ Connor started.

“Nearly ripped my fucking throat out just for _talking_ to you.”

“I tried to explain-“

“Hank won’t see that, dipshit.”

“I’m unable to delete it…it seems the footage has…spread.”

“Think we can just…turn that shit off, until we get to this fucking apartment?”

“That might be best.”

With dozens of messages already flooding into his mind, Connor switched off those notifications. They already had a tough case to deal with. The smaller problems could wait.

For now, at least.

Though he wasn’t looking forward to the aftermath of declining Hank’s incoming phone call.

* * *

After several tense minutes, they finally pulled up outside a towering apartment block in the heart of Detroit’s wealthiest sector. The entire building almost seemed to gleam in the moonlight, radiating opulence and wealth even from the outside. Such a sight was enough to extend the silence Connor and Gavin had fallen into, for a few blissfully peaceful moments.

Until they were interrupted by a knock on Gavin’s window- which made the Detective jump right out of his seat.

The glare he sent Connor’s way told him not to pass that little detail on to anyone. Which was difficult, given that it was highly amusing.

Focusing, Connor looked to the source of the noise. A man in a luxurious, well-tailored suit, along with two incredibly bulky security guards, was standing outside the car. His expression was, even to Connor, unreadable. Before he could even begin to examine the man, the android was forced to listen as he spoke- Gavin sending the window down in an effort to hear him better.

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” the man asked, in a tone tinged with suspicion.

“We’re here for apartment…” Gavin turned to Connor.

Quickly, Connor pulled out the white envelope that Captain Fowler had handed to him- slowing his movements when he noticed the guards’ hands hovering over the chunky tazers on their belts. He couldn’t fault them for being cautious- it was evidently a secure building, and the two of them were ultimately strangers. Carefully, Connor took out the keycard inside, and cautiously reached over Gavin to hand the card to the well-dressed man. Who examined the piece of laminated plastic intently for several tense moments- as if he were taking in every small detail. The unreadable mask on his face slowly relaxed- enough that Connor relaxed in his chair, albeit ever so slightly.

After several tense moments, the well-dressed man smiled, eyes shining- a tell to Connor that the smile was genuine. The truthful smile served to dampen a few of the nerves that had been building in the android’s systems whilst they’d waited for the man’s response.

“Ah. The penthouse. You two must be the friends Charles spoke of earlier.” The suited man smiled.

“Yes, we are.” Connor spoke confidently, adopting a neutral posture in his seat.

“Wonderful.” The suited man nodded, before handing the card back to them. “Now, shall I call for a Valet to see to your vehicle, or would-“

“Prefer to take care of that ourselves.” Gavin spoke bluntly, interrupting.

“I see.” The suited man faltered for a brief moment, before refocusing. “Our private garage is just around the corner there. Simply show the keycard to our guards, and they’ll let you in.”

“Thank you.” Connor allowed a smile to slip onto his own face, wanting to appear as relaxed and genuine as possible.

“Not a problem. I’ll wait for you in the foyer.” The suited man smiled again, before nodding slightly and backing away- gesturing around the corner.

Keeping the smile on his face until they were out of the man’s field of vision, Connor quickly turned to Gavin. The man seemed to be thinking intently, a slight frown deepening his brow- his entire body rigid. Just as he was about to speak up, and voice his concern, the android was forced to fall silent- when they arrived at the guarded doors to the private garage. Taking it all in, and allowing his systems to initiate a scan of their environment, Connor frowned. There were, of course, visible security cameras of the highest calibre- but there was also an alarming amount of hidden cameras, disguised perfectly as part of the modernized architecture.

“Connor?” Gavin spoke up, as he edged the car closer to the high-tec security doors.

“Yes?” Connor somehow managed to draw his focus away from the cameras.

He’d expected some sort of surveillance in the building, given the location and high property value, but this seemed excessive. And it was more than a little unnerving.

“I’m ok.” Connor turned to Gavin, when he realised the car had fallen silent once more.

“Something-“ Gavin started.

“There’s a substantial amount of cameras hidden in the building’s architecture.”

“Wouldn’t there-“

“More than is necessary to detect hidden weapons and other devices.”

“…fuck.”

“I’m inclined to agree with that.”

Before Gavin could question Connor further, their attention was diverted by one of the security guards calling out to them- waving in an effort to get their attention. Noticing this, and not wanting to arouse any suspicion, Connor forced a smile on his face, side-eyeing Gavin to get the man to do the same.

“Charles’ friends, right? Big man at the front called ahead.” The more vocal of the two guards spoke up.

“Yes, I believe we’re staying-“ Connor started.

“In the penthouse suite.” The guard sighed enviously, unwittingly interrupting the android. “Go on in- and enjoy yourselves!”

As the jovial guard’s mood was such a stark contrast to the cold architecture, Connor focused on the man. As a security guard, for a place of such renown, he would no doubt be aware of all the security devices on the premises. How could he be so calm and relaxed when dozens of cameras had their eyes on him?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, inwardly cursing for not scanning the guard as soon as they approached the gates, that Connor didn’t even realise they’d parked inside the garage until Gavin laid a hand on his shoulder. This time, it was the android’s turn to jump- leaving the Detective in barely withheld hysterics. Gavin’s restraint didn’t last long, however- he was soon laughing at the android, just as enthusiastically as Connor had been mere moments ago when the Detective had done the same. Something that the android was happy to sit back and watch. And if he elected to commit that memory to his database…

_Well…_

“Alright. Fuck.” Gavin finally regained some semblance of control, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “Hidden cameras. Any in here?”

“Yes.” Connor spoke after a full scan of the room. “They seem to be disguised as the wall decorations and…light fixtures.”

“Fucking creepy.”

“I agree. This level of surveillance is highly unusual.”

“…shit.”

“Is something-“

“All this tech…and they didn’t use anything on us?”

“And the devices, whilst capturing the highest quality audio and video…don’t have the capacity to scan a person’s background-“

“Because that shits illegal for everyone **but** law enforcement-“

“And Fowler wouldn’t-“

“Which means-“

“The College President.”

“He’d have to have told those assholes why we were here-”

“Which would explain why they let us in without any sort of-“

After interrupting each other numerous times in the almost-ramble, the two of them came to the same conclusion- voicing their suspicions at the same time, almost a little too loudly. Mindful of the many devices fixated upon them, Connor took a moment to breathe. Not that he needed it- it simply gave him time to collect his thoughts. Something which Gavin was, fortunately, echoing.

Once they’d taken a moment, Connor turned to look at the Detective, who exhaled slowly before focusing.

“How much do you think he told them?” Gavin questioned, grip on the steering wheel tightening, despite the fact they’d been parked for some time.

“I would assume everything that’s available in our files.”

“So they’d know you’re an android.”

“Yes. But we should act as if we are unaware of their knowledge.”

“They-“

“We can’t afford to arouse any suspicion.”

“I know. Just…fuck.”

“Indeed.”

After a moment of tense silence, Gavin was the first to speak. He looked equally as, if not more so, on edge than Connor.

“Should head inside.” He let go of the steering wheel.

“Yes. We don’t want to keep them waiting.” Connor agreed.

“And…might want to scan the fucking apartment.”

“I agree. We don’t want information on the case getting to anyone who is potentially involved.”

* * *

When the elevator doors opened up into the building’s foyer, (that being the only other level said elevator went to) the two of them found themselves stopping, and staring. Whilst they’d had a glimpse of it from the outside, in their car, nothing compared to seeing it in person. Their surroundings were even more luxurious than the building’s exterior, if that were even possible. Swathes of marble and gold edging, luxurious leather seats, and a huge crystal chandelier filled with LED lights that ran on a soothing level of illumination. Then there was the imposing front desk, lined by the latest computer technology- and staffed entirely by humans. The lack of an android presence was strange- more affluent buildings preferred to use androids simply because they didn’t tire in the same way humans did. But Connor pushed that to the back of his mind’s database- he could examine that trail of thought when he was certain they weren’t being watched or listened to.

“Ah! There you are!” the suited man from before approached, from where he’d been waiting by the front desk. “I Was beginning to wonder if we should send out a search party!”

“Just getting our shit together.” Gavin spoke bluntly, tilting his head towards the copious amounts of groceries and bags he and Connor were carrying.

“Of course.” The suited man nodded, before holding out a hand for them to shake. “Pierce Coombs. I oversee the day-to-day of this complex.”

Shaking Gavin’s hand with a seemingly genuine smile, Pierce then turned towards Connor. Whilst the Detective wouldn’t have been able to see the changes, they were more than visible to Connor. His scans showed the man’s heart-rate change, and his eyes narrowed slightly. He had to commend the man- even a fellow android wouldn’t have been able to see such changes- they were hardly even registering in Connor’s system. It was clear that Pierce disliked androids, but did a surprisingly good job of hiding it. Adding that to his growing list of things to examine, Connor forced a smile onto his face, feeling a slight chill when the man returned the expression.

“I believe your names are Gavin and…” Pierce hesitated slightly, his mask slipping for a moment.

“Connor.” Connor supplied, ensuring his body language only ever communicated a desire to be friendly.

Even if that wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t like the idea of pretending to be remotely polite to the man in front of them, especially as he potentially knew everything about them that wasn’t classified, but placated himself with the knowledge that this was for the case. Once it was solved… _if_ it was solved, it was only a matter of time before they were able to leave. Either way, they wouldn’t have to suffer this man’s presence for long.

“I’ll send for someone to take your bags-“ Pierce started.

“That won’t be necessary.” Connor smiled.

“I insist-“ Pierce tried speaking again.

“We’re good _._ ” Gavin interrupted.

“…very well.” Pierce nodded. “Follow me, gentlemen. I’ll show you to the apartment.”

“Think we can find it ourselves.” Gavin spoke up.

“It would be rather rude of me to not-“ Pierce stepped a little closer.

Gavin resorted to simply glaring at the man, and Connor had to exercise more than a little self control, as Pierce visibly swallowed- nerves written clearly in his eyes. The android was glad that such a look wasn’t directed at him, for once- he’d been on the receiving end of it more times than he cared to count.

“Just let me know if there’s anything you need.” Pierce handed Gavin a small card. “I can be reached on this number. The elevator to the apartments can be found across the foyer.”

“Thanks.” Gavin spoke sarcastically.

With a nod, and more than a little hesitation, Pierce finally walked away from them- though he chose to glance behind several times as he did so. The moment the man was out of earshot, Gavin visibly relaxed.

“Fuck.” The Detective cursed. “Thought that asshole would never leave.”

“I was beginning to wonder the same.” Connor agreed.

“You good?”

“I am.”

“Sure-“

“I think any conversation is best saved for when-“

“We aren’t being listened to. Or watched. Fuck.”

“Precisely.”

As they crossed the foyer, the two of them became acutely aware of every security guard and visible camera- knowing there was even more beneath the surface of the building. The idea of someone or something watching their every move was more than a little unnerving- not that either of them would admit to that. At least, outside of the apartment. It was a relief when they finally reached the elevator- though they knew more surveillance would be hidden inside. Away from the human eyes was a start. It also meant they were one step closer to hopefully being able to relax. Hopefully. As they knew there was the very real possibility of there being similar security measures disguised in their apartment.

Gavin turned to Connor, about to open his mouth- before he looked around the elevator. Noticing the Detective scanning their surroundings, Connor did the same- and found several security cameras hidden in the walls. A simple shake of the head towards Gavin told the man all he needed to know- and so he pulled out his mobile phone, holding it out towards Connor.

Though they were only exchanging numbers for the case, doing so still brought back the strange ache in the android’s chest. It did raise the question as to why the man hadn’t offered it earlier, but Connor forced himself to focus on the matter at hand, as he sent his number to Gavin. With a simple glance, Connor indicated a blind spot, where the Detective could send his messages without them being visible to the recording devices.

“ _Better not be any hidden shit in the apartment_.” Gavin leant against the wall as he texted, arms crossed, bags sitting on the floor.

“ _I hope so as well_.” Connor smiled slightly as he wirelessly replied, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, so the cameras couldn’t see his eyes flickering.

“ _Knowing my luck_ …” Gavin kept a neutral expression. “ _You…uh…get anything off Pierce?_ ”

“ _His heart rate picked up slightly when we shook hands_.” Connor supplied. “ _I was also able to detect a small change in the way he observed us. His eyes narrowed slightly when he looked my way_.”

“ _Didn’t catch any of that_.” Gavin frowned as he sent the message, before quickly neutralising his expression.

“ _The changes were subtle_.”

“ _Still-_ “

“ _I only noticed it due to my advanced software. Even a regular android would have been unable to see those changes_.”

“ _So the guy hates androids_.”

“ _The small changes in the way he addressed us would indicate that. I’ll have to take a closer look at his background once we’re inside the apartment.”_

The elevator doors opening brought an end to their discussion. Gavin pocketed his phone, and Connor finally opened his eyes. Between the two of them, they managed to balance all of their luggage and groceries, which was quite the accomplishment. As the penthouse apartment was, of course, the sole apartment on the top floor, the luxuriously furnished hallway led to only one door. Once they reached the end, the two of them exchanged a glance- before Connor used their given keycard to open the door.

Walking through, they found themselves almost dropping everything in sheer shock, as sensory lights activated at their presence. It was far larger than either of them could have ever pictured- rivalling the size of the entire DPD precinct’s building. With an open-plan styling, and floor to ceiling windows along one wall, which led onto a generous balcony, its appearance mimicked one Connor had only seen in a Hollywood picture or high class e-magazine. The kitchen was larger than Hank’s entire house, and made of the finest materials and appliances money could buy, boasting an impressive breakfast bar series of countertops with plush stools. It led on to an equally luxurious dining area- featuring a table that would easily sit a group of 12 people.

The living area was certainly unique. Several corner sofas were set into a lowered down area, with a square, LED fire pit sat in the middle. Around that stretched glass bars for one to put glasses and other small objects on. Half of the sofas faced the colossal television screen, which dominated one of the main walls of the large open-plan area. A screen that sat above an immaculately crafted countertop, on top of which sat a surprising array of gaming consoles- likely more for a show of wealth than anything else. Beyond that was a raised area clearly meant for hosting events- there was a high class bar stocked with a multitude of bottles, and framed by expensive counter tops and numerous stools. Nearby which sat an old record player and impressive music display. Away from that was a likely hand-crafted pool table. Several art pieces and a piano in one corner completed the look- with a few doors closing off the more private areas of the house.

On the balcony, they could see a pool- which stretched out beyond the building’s limits to extend as an infinity pool. To one side of that was an in-ground hot tub, with more buttons than either of them cared to count. Aside from that were several seating areas, another bar, and yet another dining area- this one arranged near an expensive, covered grill. Every seat sat under an umbrella that could be summoned at the touch of the button, sculpted heaters waiting between each one. Solar-powered LED lights decorated the glass fencing of the balcony, illuminating the area.

“This place better not have any fucking cameras.” Gavin broke the awed silence.

After hearing the Detective’s words, Connor carefully put his load of the luggage and groceries on the immaculate floor, sparing their surroundings another glance before closing his eyes. He didn’t need to close his eyes to perform the scan, but if they were being observed, he felt it averted further suspicion for him to do so.

When his search yielded no results across the apartment’s entirety, the android was unable to stop himself from frowning. He had expected some sort of private surveillance device, given they were in what would be the most expensive apartment in the entire complex. But there wasn’t any whatsoever. The only technology he found was what was on view. There wasn’t even any outside the apartment, in the hall. Which was incredibly suspicious. What sort of importance did the College President have, that warranted a lack of surveillance? His position at the college was of the highest authority, but here there would be a number of people with equally as (if not more) important jobs than him. And that sent a new thought into Connor’s mind. Whilst being in charge of Detroit’s top college would be well-paid, it could not have been enough to afford such an apartment. One half its size, yes. But one with this amount of square-footage? That wasn’t even his main place of residence?

“There are no surveillance devices in the apartment.” Connor finally opened his eyes, deciding it would be better if he were to voice his concerns to his partner. “We can speak freely.”

“None?” Gavin frowned, putting his bags down as well.

“None.” Connor confirmed.

“Part of me is thinking ‘thank fuck’ but the other…”

“Is suspicious?”

“Aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“Good.”

“I also wonder how he could afford…all of this.” Connor vaguely gestured around them.

“Guy’s the President of-“

“Detroit’s Top College, yes. But this is an incredibly expensive apartment-“

“Which he doesn’t even live in.”

“Exactly.”

“Fuck. Going to be here a while.”

“At least we’ll be comfortable.”

“Wouldn’t say that yet, dipshit.”

“Why-“

“I need to know there’s more than one bedroom.”

“An apartment of this size indicates-“

“I need to _know_.”

“Alright.”

Leaving their luggage in a haphazard pile for the time being, Connor followed after Gavin- as the man headed for the closest door. Upon opening it, they found a large area for coats and miscellaneous items- with nothing that stood out to either of them. the next door, past the living area, led on to a large bathroom. Though large was, Connor realised, an understatement. It was an almost ridiculous size. The walk-in shower had glass surroundings that frosted up at the touch of a button. The sink and toilet were far more luxurious than they had any right to be. There was even a sectioned off sauna. And the bathtub itself. Well. It was the centrepiece of the entire immaculate room. Set into the ground, much like the seating area in the main living space, it was larger than even the hot tub, with _steps_ leading into it as if it were a swimming pool. It also had places to put towels and cups, and what seemed like a small area that would _heat up_ said towels. There was even a smaller room leading off of the bathroom, with automated laundry machines- hidden elegantly behind another sliding door.

“If I wasn’t jealous as shit before, I am now.” Gavin remarked.

“It seems too much for one person.” Connor added.

“So there _should_ be more than one place to sleep.”

“I would assume so.”

After one last look around the room, they exchanged surprised expressions, before heading out- and towards the final door. Noting that Gavin was slightly flushed, and seemed to be muttering something under his breath, Connor waited- until the Detective pushed the sliding door open. As they stepped inside, the two of them froze on the spot, neither knowing what to say. For, instead of leading on to several rooms, the last door opened up to one singular bedroom. Which held a solitary, albeit audaciously large, double bed.

“They have to be _fucking_ with us.” Gavin walked further into the room, cursing when another door simply opened onto an empty walk-in closet. “Fuck!”

“Gavin-“ Connor started.

“All this space, and **_one_** _fucking bed_?”

“It’s not the college president’s home. It makes sense-“

“What the _fuck_!”

“Detective!” Connor raised his voice, getting the flustered man’s attention.

“What?” Gavin turned to face the android, visibly agitated.

“Would you prefer it if I were to sleep on the couch?”

“Yes! I mean…fuck!”

“I’m not opposed to-“

“I’ll take the couch.”

“I appreciate-“

“Connor-“

“As an android, I don’t sleep, in the same sense as you. When I enter rest mode, comfort is irrelevant.”

“But when you wake up in some fucked up position, it hurts, right?”

“…correct.”

“So let me-“

“Please.” Connor interrupted. “I insist.”

“Fine!” Gavin threw his arms up in the air in frustration, before grimacing and lowering them. “Fuck, I mean…thanks. Connor.”

When they slipped into an awkward silence afterwards, Connor couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to the bed. It certainly looked comfortable, and even the _idea_ of sharing it with _Gavin_ brought back the ache in his chest with a burning vengeance. A few days ago, he couldn’t even have imagined they would be here. That there would even have been the slim possibility of sharing a bed with _Gavin Reed._ Yet here they were.

_Albeit with that possibility now completely out of the question._

“Should unpack.” Gavin cleared his throat. “Then eat…something.”

“I believe we agreed that I would prepare dinner-“ Connor started.

“And I get dessert.”

“Do you have a preference-“

“Food is food, Connor.”

“I was just-“

“Reference. Forget it, dipshit. Uh…I guess I like Italian?”

“I can work with that.”

“What do you like?”

“…for dessert?”

“…really?”

“I’m not certain…on what dessert I like. I’ve been trying to encourage Hank to try better eating habits.”

“Then…fuck. Surprise you?”

“As long as the actual flavour isn’t buried under a mountain of artificial cream.”

“So something that doesn’t _have an adverse effect on my **cholesterol levels**_?”

“If that’s something you believe you can work with.”

“Smartass.”

* * *

**GAVIN POV**

* * *

When the two of them had finally finished organising their luggage into the extensive walk-in closet, and stocked up the kitchen, Connor began setting up for dinner. Though he meant it when he offered his help, Gavin couldn’t help but feel relieved when the android insisted on working alone. Whilst the idea of cooking, doing something so…fucking domestic…with _Connor_ , was definitely something he wanted to do before the case was done, the Detective needed a few moments to himself. Their fucked up living situation had been stabbing at the back of his mind since they arrived, and though he knew he’d probably regret it, Gavin turned on his phone to call Chris. Pointedly ignoring ( _though not without a sense of dread_ ) the numerous notifications and missed calls, he closed himself into the closet. The joke behind his situation wasn’t lost on him, but he couldn’t fucking focus on that.

“ _Chris.”_ Gavin kept his voice low.

“ _Where the hell have you been?_ ” Chris spoke excitedly. “ _I’ve been trying to-“_

“Chris.”

“ _That fucking video is priceless, man-“_

“ **Chris.”**

“ _You’re killing me, Reed._ ”

“ _Already fucking dead._ ”

“ _From ignoring Anderson, yeah-_ “

“ _Not that.”_

“ _Then what-“_

“ _There’s only one bed, Chris._ ”

“ _In…holy shit. **Holy shit.** Oh, I wish I could’ve seen your face.”_

“ _This isn’t funny._ ”

“ _You’re right.”_

“ _So you-“_

“ _It’s fucking **hilarious.”**_

“ _Not helping._ ”

“ _So what? You get to share a bed with the guy you’ve been drooling over-_ “

“ _He’s on the couch._ ”

“ _That is_ ** _not_** _how you get your man, Gavin._ ”

“ _He’s not my…fuck. Just-“_

“ _You should’ve-“_

“ _I offered._ ”

“ _Then chivalry isn’t dead._ ”

“ _The fuck do I do?_ ”

“ _Take it in turns on the couch?_ ”

“ _…”_

“ _Which isn’t what you want._ ”

“ _Can’t exactly walk up to the guy I was treating like shit until 2 days ago and be like_ ** _hey, I’ve been watching you for a long fucking time and it’d be the opposite of a problem if we shared a fucking bed?_** ”

“ _Not in those words._ ”

“ _You’re not helping._ ”

“ _Where is lover boy, anyway?_ ”

“ _Never say that again._ ”

“ _Fine. Where’s Connor?_ ”

“ _Making dinner._ ”

“ _You lazy-_ “

“ _Hey, I’m pulling my fucking weight. I’m making dessert._ ”

_“…better._ _How’s the apartment, by the way?_ ”

“ _Send you some photos?_ ”

“ _That good?_ ”

“ _That good._ _Place is fucking insane._ ”

“ _Speaking of insane…that video.”_

“ _…Fowler seen it?_ ”

“ _Don’t think so. Anderson did, though. The one time he uses the chatroom, he sees you doing stupid shit with Connor._ ”

“ _Not a conversation I’m looking forward to having._ ”

“ _Yeah, you’re basically fucked._ ”

“ _Thanks for the support, asshole._ ”

_“You’re welcome._ ”

“ _I’m hanging up._ ”

_“Come on-“_

“ _Night, Chris._ ”

After hanging up, Gavin let out a breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding. Talking to Chris hadn’t exactly helped his fucked up situation. And it had helpfully reminded him that Anderson was likely going to kill him the next time he and Connor walked into the station. If the guy even let him get that far. He could call Tina, but it’d likely go down the same route as his conversation with Chris.

_And he **definitely** didn’t need a repeat of why he was **fucked** in **multiple** ways. _

* * *

**CONNOR POV**

* * *

Whilst it would have been pleasant to cook with Gavin, Connor knew the man had something on his mind. Since they’d discovered the lack of sufficient sleeping arrangements, his entire demeanor had changed- he was more on edge than he’d been for the duration of the case thus far. It was clear that the idea of sharing a bed with Connor had some kind of effect on the Detective, though to what end, even the android’s advanced systems couldn’t work out. Pushing it to the back of his mind, despite the images of the two of them sharing a bed being extremely pleasant to look at, Connor focused on the matter at hand. He could have simply chosen a program and let his systems do all the work, but that felt oddly impersonal. And so he’d elected to follow a recipe. One he hoped that Gavin would find pleasing. Given that they’d already had some form of pizza, Connor had ventured into the thousands of pasta recipes available on the internet. Wanting to stay away from conventional, Americanized dishes, he had spent several moments letting various recipes flood through his database- before finally settling on one that seemed good enough. ( _And one that could be made with the ingredients they’d acquired at the luxury grocery store_ ).

Good enough for **Gavin** _._

Which had become oddly important to Connor.

Taking a deep breath in an effort to stabilise his sensors, the android managed to refocus on his current task. Preparing an authentic Italian pasta dish known as _Vesuvio al Ragù di Salsiccia,_ helpfully described as ‘ _Twists and turns of short pasta mixed with chunky pieces of tomato and sausage in a Neapolitan-style ragù_.’ Connor had chosen this over more luxurious, elaborate dishes for multiple reasons. One was that he did not wish to keep the Detective waiting too long, another was that he selfishly liked the dish’s description, and the other was that many other authentic recipes called for the use of gourmet ingredients. Which Connor knew from their shopping trip that Gavin was not incredibly fond of, if his rather amusing mocking was anything of an indicator.

Smiling slightly, the android continued following along with the recipe, expertly chopping and slicing the surprisingly manageable array of ingredients- until the preparation was finally done. Whilst he hadn’t had the opportunity to make fresh pasta before, it had gone surprisingly well when Connor considered he hadn’t chosen to let automation do the job for him. In fact, it was more enjoyable than he realised. He would have to incorporate more handmade items into his and Hank’s routines. The android knew the man could use it, after years of sustaining himself on a rather unhealthy junk food diet.

Thinking about Hank made Connor stop dead in his tracks, forcing him to recall the fact he had switched off all notifications, fearing the aftermath of the video of himself and Gavin at the grocery store. He knew the Lieutenant wouldn’t exactly be angry with him, and that his concern certainly came from the right place, ( _especially given his and Gavin’s tumultuous_ history) but with everything that was already on his mind, Connor couldn’t bring about the desire to contact him. But he knew he couldn’t stall the conversation forever. And he couldn’t leave the man too long without some sort of communication. A simple _“We’ve arrived at the apartment. It’s safe. I’ll call tomorrow_ ” would have to do for the time being.

Switching his focus back to the food, Connor took a moment. The smell was certainly enticing, but he had to be sure of the taste. Which, thankfully, seemed to be more than pleasant. Pleased with his progress, the android turned down the temperature on the pots of sauce and pasta, before looking through the various sliding cupboards and touchscreen drawers. There was, as expected, an array of expensive cutlery and other utensils- and more porcelainware than even Connor knew what to do with. Somehow managing to pick out a matching set, he decided to set them up at the breakfast bar- disliking the cold formality of the large dining table, especially since there were only two of them to try and fill the space.

“Smells fucking good.” Gavin spoke up, as he wandered back out of the bedroom- just as Connor was returning to the food.

When the Detective noticed that Connor had set them up to eat side-by-side, which the android had reasoned with himself was strictly for ease of conversation ( _and certainly not so he’d have an excuse to be closer to Gavin_ ), the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a slight smile. Shrugging, likely in an attempt to appear nonchalant despite the lingering tension in his body language, Gavin pulled himself up onto one of the stools- leaning forward on his elbows to watch as Connor cooked. The look of curiosity on the Detective’s face was incredibly endearing, and the android found himself having to look away, with the renewed ache in his chest bringing the risk of his face tinting blue.

Luckily, he did not have to look away for long. It was only a few moments before the dish was ready, and so Connor could begin plating everything up. after expertly mixing together the pasta, tomato chunks and sausage- along with the thin sauce, he carefully dished out two generous portions- stopping by the fridge to grab an automated grater and chunk of parmesan cheese before he took his seat next to Gavin. Whilst the stools were arranged so they were not on top of each other, by any means, they were still incredibly close. Closer than they had been earlier at breakfast, and this time…there wasn’t even a table between them.

Forcing himself to focus, Connor started eating- and was found he enjoyed the dish, as he’d optimistically expected. Smiling slightly, he turned to look at Gavin, and watched as the man inspected his plate with an aspect of curiosity- before taking a bite. The android didn’t even realise quite how intently he’d been staring at his partner, before Gavin turned to face him- and almost choked on his mouthful in surprise. Abruptly snapping out of his mind’s whirling processors, Connor waited patiently for the Detective to recover.

“The-“ Gavin cleared his throat. “The fuck?”

“I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Connor apologised.

“Staring at me with eyes wider than the fucking plates…” Gavin grumbled slightly, before focusing on Connor. “Something on my face?”

“I was just…curious…to know if I was successful-“

“At cooking? Don’t you know how?”

“I do. But I’ve never attempted this type of food before.”

“Fair enough. It was uh…”

“Was…”

“Was ok.”

“Ok?”

“I’m just fucking with you, Connor. This shit is pretty fucking good.”

“I’m glad you like it, Gavin. I did attempt to find a recipe you may enjoy.”

“Pretty successful then.”

“It would seem so.”

When the two of them exchanged fond smiles, they found the other getting slightly flushed, and so they turned away from one another. Connor didn’t like looking away from Gavin. Not when this shared experience was so valuable. But he also knew they couldn’t let things…escalate in the manner they had during the grocery shopping. Whilst their surroundings were almost luxurious enough to make them forget, they weren’t there to relax. They were there for the case. And that, though it was especially difficult to Connor, was ultimately what they had to focus on.

_Especially when it would be so easy to just…reach his hand across…and intertwine their fingers._

* * *

After they had finished eating, Gavin insisted on clearing up, claiming it was his way of thanking Connor. Though he had initially resisted, the android was forced to give in, and so decided to try out their temporary facilities. Leaving the Detective cleaning in the kitchen, Connor stopped by the…Gavin’s room…to pick up some pyjamas- before heading into the bathroom. Ensuring the door was securely shut behind him, the android took a further moment to appreciate his surroundings, deciding that if they were to be here for some time…he may as well make use of what they had been given. Allowing himself to relax slightly, Connor elected for a shower, knowing that filling up the colossal bath would take far too long. For the time being, at least. He filed it into his processors to try the bath before the case concluded. It was almost the same size as Hank’s entire bathroom, after all, and therefore a significant change.

Whilst thoughts of the Lieutenant brought forth a sense of guilt, knowing he had been blocking the man for hours, Connor forced it into the back of his mind. He found that taking a warm shower, whilst biologically ineffective given androids had no need to maintain hygiene in the same way humans did, was incredibly relaxing. Focusing on the sound of the water served to calm some of the doubts whirring away in his deeper processors, and so he was able to step out afterwards feeling somewhat refreshed.

Slipping into a pair of black-and-grey chequered pyjama shorts and a simple pink tank-top underneath an oversized hoodie with some kind of ostentatious designer logo on it, Connor quickly examined his appearance in the mirror. Whilst his hair was inexplicably curled and tousled from the shower, a feature he often wondered why he was outfitted with, he knew trying to comb it would be rather pointless. After all, once dessert was done and they’d had a moment to talk about the case, they would be retiring to their respective sleeping areas- and his hair would only end up the same way it was when he stepped out of the shower.

Taking a deep breath, Connor tucked his clothes neatly into one of the automated washing machines in the bathroom’s sectioned-off area, taking advantage of the many features and setting it off. The device was silent, a stark contrast to the rumbling ‘dinosaur’- as Hank called it- laundry machine at the Lieutenant’s house. Trying not to get lost in all the little details of his surroundings, the android refocused, and headed out of the bathroom…and back to Gavin.

* * *

**GAVIN POV**

* * *

When he turned back round from setting off the dishwasher that likely cost more than an entire month’s wages, the Detective almost had a fucking heart attack. If he thought Connor looked fucking incredible earlier, then _holy shit_ this was something _else._ Seeing the android in something other than a suit had already been a hell of a good sight, but the new oversized hoodie and pyjama shorts were doing something to Gavin.

Then he saw the hair.

_Fuck.me._

Gavin swallowed slightly, and hoped to whoever the hell might be watching up there that his face wasn’t bright fucking red.

_Yeah, he’d seen Connor with relatively messy hair before._

But this was… **fuck.**

_It wasn’t just a **little** tangled. _

The android’s hair was a fucking _adorable_ mess of loose curls, one of which seemed to have taken up residence on the left side of his forehead, curling down almost _perfectly._

If angels existed, Gavin had no doubt they looked like _that._

**And _fuck,_ those shorts were a hell of a lot shorter than he thought-**

“Gavin?” Connor frowned.

“Cleaned up.” Gavin cleared his throat, in an attempt to appear nonchalant.

_And not like he’d been eyeing the android up._

_Like he’d not been examining just how good his legs looked in those shorts._

“Thank you.” Connor smiled earnestly.

_That fucking smile._

“No problem.” Gavin shrugged, taking a deep breath before focusing on the android. “So. Dessert. Said to surprise you.”

“Correct.” Connor confirmed.

“Alright. Guess I can work with that. Any shit you _don’t_ like?”

“Nothing in particular.”

“Making my job easy.”

“Will it require use of the oven?”

“Maybe. Why?”

“I thought we could use the time waiting for the dessert to bake to discuss the case.”

“Not a bad idea. Grab the files. I’ll get this shit started.”

As soon as Connor wandered off to grab their files from the very back of the walk-in closet, Gavin ran his hands down his face with a groan. The android had literally cooked the perfect fucking meal, choosing something that was exactly the kind of thing he liked. He’d set the bar pretty high, and though it wasn’t a competition, the Detective didn’t want the dessert to fall flat. Literally or figuratively. Just had to figure out what Connor liked. He mentioned he didn’t like mountains of whipped cream or too many artificial flavours, which was a start. Then there was dinner to consider- they’d just eaten, so anything heavy wouldn’t work.

Taking out his phone, aware of time ticking away, Gavin began frantically searching the internet, scouring link after link for anything he thought Connor might enjoy. When everything that came up was either some complicated gourmet shit or something that took several hours, the Detective began to curse- not helped by the fact he could hear the android closing the doors to the walk-in closet.

Just as Connor was exiting the bedroom, he finally landed on something that sounded good _and_ wasn’t way out of his league. A lemon tart. Whilst it was a big fucking risk making something he’d never tried before, Gavin almost felt like he had to. He _wanted_ to. Because there was the idea of impressing Connor.

Shaking his head slightly, the Detective quickly went through the groceries they’d packed away, letting out a breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding when he found everything he needed. They definitely should’ve planned shit better. But he couldn’t think about that.

Laying out all the ingredients, Gavin noticed Connor walking towards him- and promptly felt his eyebrows raise so much he was pretty sure they’d ascended off his fucking forehead. The android had decided to forgoe the designer hoodie- which was kind of expected, given it was pretty warm out. But that left Connor in just the pyjama shorts and a fucking tank top. Most people would call it weird for Gavin to find that exciting, but that’d be because they didn’t know Connor. He’d only ever seen the android in formal wear, and the vaguely eccentric clothes he’d bought on their impromptu shopping trip.

So this was…

_Well._

**Fuck**.

It was _definitely_ something the Detective was into.

_And it’s pink. How does every colour look good on this asshole?_

Connor’s body was definitely a bonus. Whilst he knew it was still crafted by someone and not entirely natural, Gavin knew he could definitely still admire it. The android’s figure was a work of fucking art, but even that was secondary because this was _Connor’s_ body. That this was _Connor._

“Are you alright?” Connor frowned, pausing on his way to the dining table.

_Fuck._ Gavin cursed inwardly. He knew that there was no hiding the fucking blush on his face, given how hot said face felt.

When the corners of the android’s mouth twitched upwards in a seemingly knowing smile, and he quirked an eyebrow upwards, the Detective was forced to look away. Before he fucked up and embarrassed himself.

“I’m good.” Gavin spoke quickly, when he realised he’d yet to reply.

“Are you certain? Your appearance could indicate-“ Connor started, a hint of humour in his tone.

“I’m fine, dipshit.”

“If you say so.”

As soon as Connor’s focus returned to the large box of files and other paraphernalia that he was carrying, Gavin put all of _his_ focus into the dessert. The more time he spent staring at the android with his _curly fucking hair_ and his _fucking pink tank top and the shorts that showed off the curve of his ass-_

“What are you making?” Connor called out, arranging the files on the dining table.

“Nothing-“ Gavin started, without thinking, as he sliced open a lemon.

“When I said you could surprise me, I did not mean in that-“

“Shut up, smartass.”

“Alright.” Connor raised his hands up slightly in mock surrender, before sitting down to organise everything.

As the android sat down, the shorts he was wearing pulled up further on his legs- exposing perfectly sculpted thighs, with skin that looked like it would be so fucking _soft_ to touch-

_How the **hell** was he supposed to concentrate on the dessert?!_

* * *

**CONNOR POV**

* * *

Finding that the Detective’s reaction to his appearance was bringing back the ache in his chest with a vengeance, Connor struggled to focus on the mass of files laid out before him. Whilst they didn’t know much about the case itself, there was still plenty for them to look into. There were the students in both missing cases’ classes, as well as their teachers and other members of staff. Though those were not entirely open, the android knew well enough that even the smallest detail could help progress their case. And then there was the files from anti-android violence cases relating to the now seemingly inactive hate group that the President’s secretary belonged to. The number of cases was oddly disturbing, and Connor had at first wondered why he was not assigned the case- until he took note of the date and attributed that to when he and Hank were working on a murder-suicide.

Taking a deep breath in an effort to fully focus, the android laid out what information they had across the table- methodically organising them into separate piles and sections. As he did so, Connor found himself feeling frustrated. They had so little information on the missing kids’ parents, which would have been invaluable. But that, like both families’ financial records, was sealed away by multiple layers of legality and protection.

Files such as those would not be easy to obtain, at least not by conventional means. Connor didn’t wish to choose such methods, as any evidence thus gained would be thrown out in court. But with two lives potentially in danger, attempting ‘under-the-table’ methods, as the Lieutenant had dubbed it, this was a risk they may have to consider in the future. He knew they had to prioritize the lives of the children over the formalities of the case.

For the moment, Connor resolved to wait until they had sufficient evidence to get a warrant for the background information they so desperately needed. Which the android knew wouldn’t be easy, given the minute amount of evidence they had scraped together.

“How’re we looking?” Gavin wandered over, taking a seat on the table- next to Connor.

“Whilst there isn’t much valuable information on Damian Wayne and Kaitlyn Bennett, we may find something we can use in these older files-“ Connor gestured to the larger collection of papers on the table. “The College President’s secretary is – or was- involved in an anti-android hate group. I was able to locate files of the supposed former members.”

“Let me guess- long list of assaults?”

“Surprisingly, no.”

“Seriously?”

“There were a number of arrests, but none of the cases made it to a courtroom.”

“How the fuck-“

“They were defended by a high-class lawyer.”

“Name?”

“Carson Evans.”

“I’ve seen that asshole on the news.”

“As have I. However, that’s not what stands out.”

“Then what the-“

“He is the legal defense for both Damian and Kaitlyn’s families.”

“Fuck. Mean, it makes sense. They can buy the best, and that prick’s the best fucking lawyer in the state.”

“This means the parents are tied to the same anti-android hate group as the College President’s secretary.”

“How didn’t this shit get picked up?”

“I’m not certain.”

“Something else to be suspicious as fuck about.”

“It would seem so.”

“Great.”

Before either of them could further voice their frustrations, a timer went off on Gavin’s phone- the man offering an apologetic glance in Connor’s direction before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Curious as to what the Detective may be preparing, as it certainly smelled pleasant, the android couldn’t help but look over at his partner. Gavin was bent over to look at something in the oven, and judging by the look on his face, whatever he was making was so far a success. Seeing such an expression on the Detective’s face was certainly something Connor wished to see more of.

As he examined his partner’s body language, the android found his eyes unwittingly drift further down Gavin’s body. Though every part of his processors was reminding him to focus on the case and not let himself get too close, Connor couldn’t help but _look._ Look at the way his toned back led down to the perfect curve of his a-

“Not done yet.” Gavin spoke as he stood up, snapping the android out of his whirring processors. “Back to this shit.”

When the man sat down beside him, Connor forced himself to avert his eyes, taking a deep effort to prevent his face from turning an interesting shade of iridescent blue.

“I’m concerned about this information.” Connor gestured to the papers on the anti-android group. “I don’t imagine Captain Fowler would let so many cases-“

“Think it was planted.” Gavin interrupted.

“Gavin-“

“Fowler didn’t know about this shit. Media hasn’t said anything. But you find it.”

“That makes sense. But that leaves us with another question, instead of an answer.”

“Who planted it? And why the fuck would they?”

“And why not go directly through the proper channels?”

“…this shit just keeps getting more fucked up.”

“I’m inclined to agree.”

“Should tell Fowler-“

“I don’t believe that’s a good idea.”

“And why hell not?”

“Whoever planted this information was able to seamlessly avoid our security protocols.”

“…so they had to know their way around the station.”

“Just when you think we’re onto something-“

“We find ourselves in deeper…”

“Shit?”

“I can’t think of a better word.”

“So we go back.”

“Back to the parents.”

“When we interrogated Damian’s fucked up father, he said-“

“I don't think you'll find anything at the end of all this.”

“And that asshole went for his lawyer. Instead of giving us what we need to find his kid. Other parents won’t even talk to us.”

“They don’t appear to want to cooperate. Which it strange, when you consider who we are searching for.”

“I don’t think they want us to find-“

“I believe they do want us to find them. though they are reluctant to vocalise this.”

“Then why-“

“I’m not certain I like the idea of Damian and Kaitlyn returning to their parents when we find them.”

“If we find them. Hate saying that shit, but this is a hell of a lot more than we thought it was.”

“And half of what we believe it could be doesn’t-“

“Make any sense?”

“No.”

“Which is just great.”

“We have the College President who appears to show genuine concern.”

“But who has enough cash just lying around to afford all this shit.”

“Which surely goes beyond what his position affords him.”

“Jesus fucking _Christ._ ” Gavin leant back on his chair.

“Indeed.” Connor also leant back.

“Let’s work out the shit we _do_ know.” Gavin sighed, before leaning forward again.

“Alright.” Connor smiled slightly, despite it all.

“Both families have the same fucking lawyer. Want their kids back, but sure as shit isn’t for the right reasons.” Gavin started.

“They refuse to cooperate. Information leading to their relation to an anti-android group appears to have been deliberately placed in our path.” Connor continued. “And the only person who appears to show genuine concern for Damian and Kaitlyn is the College President. Which would contradict any explanation behind his wealth.”

“Not the only person.” Gavin suddenly turned to Connor. “Wayne’s butler.”

“He only spoke a few words, and they were restrained, but there was genuine concern in his tone of voice.” Connor agreed.

“Could look into him. Maybe see if he’ll talk?” Gavin suggested.

“We can certainly try. But I’m not overly hopeful for results. It’s possible the Waynes will try and prevent him from speaking with us, if their lack of co-operation is any sort of indicator.” Connor mused.

“Worth a try though right?” Gavin frowned.

“Of course. We must explore any avenue that is presented to us.” Connor agreed.

“Not much else we can do. Until we get the results back from that ring.” Gavin leaned back once more. “Take more than one piece of fucking evidence to get a warrant for any of the shit we need.”

“I’m confident the ring will-“ Connor paused.

“What?”

“Throughout the day, I cannot recall anyone wearing a ring like the one we found. There are many affluent families attached to the College, but no one appeared to wear anything signifying which family they belonged to.”

“…didn’t notice.”

“I just went over the scans I collected of our environment.”

“When did you-“

“My system is able to retain data from wherever I go. Unless anything stands out, I’ve programmed it to-“

“Sounding like a computer again, dipshit.”

“I can look back on any idle scans. When you reminded me of the ring, I decided to see if I saw anything similar during our first day.”

“And no one had a ring?”

“No piece of jewellery with a family crest, no.”

“So that ring has to mean something.”

“I’m going to allow myself to hope for that, yes.”

“Anything’s better than the jack-shit we’ve got for evidence.”

“Agreed.”

“Don’t have much, do we?”

“Not as much as I’d like. But we have something, at least.”

“True.” Gavin got up, when a timer went off on his phone once more. “Should be ready.”

“I’ll pack up the files. I believe it’s best if we keep them in the walk-in closet.”

“Which we can lock.”

“It’s the more secure option.”

“Right. You handle that, I’ll check I haven’t nuked the fuck out of the dessert.”

“I don’t smell burning.”

“…I won’t be happy until I’ve opened the fucking oven and seen Gordon Ramsay-level results.”

“Who is that?”

“Seriously?”

“I’m serious.”

“Jesus fuck, you’ve got some shit to catch up on.”

Smiling slightly as Gavin shook his head, Connor began packing the files back into their folder once more- looking up every now and then to watch as the Detective made his way over to the kitchen. Finding he was observing his partner more than the files he was attempting to organise, the android felt the odd ache in his chest return. When it intensified the longer he watched Gavin move around the kitchen, Connor realised it was the…tender domesticity of the situation that was affecting his processors.

This was something he’d only ever pictured, something the android believed he would never see. The dynamic between himself and his fellow Detective had shifted entirely in such a short space of time that Connor could scarcely believe it. But he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“FUCK YES!” Gavin shouted triumphantly, startling the android out of his thoughts jarringly.

“I assume you were successful?” Connor chuckled, as he packed the last of the files into the folder.

“I’m the fucking master, Connor.”

“Appearances can be deceiving. What if it tastes-“

“Shut up, dipshit.”

“I was-“

“Joking?”

“I was-“

“Baking is serious shit, Connor.”

“Alright, alright.”

* * *

Once the files were safe and secure in the farthest depths of the walk-in closet, Connor ensured that the door locked behind him before leaving. He knew he could trust Gavin, but he certainly didn’t trust where they were staying. Pushing back thoughts of them attempting to access the apartment whilst they were absent to the back of his mind, knowing there was already a labrynth of thoughts forming in his processors. Taking a deep breath, an empty motion that nonetheless served to soothe some of his lingering nerves, Connor focused on what lay before him. Gavin was busying himself with laying out plates and utensils at the breakfast bar, looking happier than the android had ever seen him. Finding that the sight served to accompany the ache in his chest with a fond smile, Connor took one of the set-up seats.

“That smells amazing.” Connor tilted his head in the direction of the oven.

“Going to agree.” Gavin smirked.

As the Detective slid a container of fresh cream down the breakfast bar – which the android caught effortlessly- Connor found his curiosity piqued. On the exterior, Gavin appeared one of two ways. Stoic, or more aggressive than was advisable for his health. Even when he was with Chris and Tina, or the various other officers in the DPD, he always appeared…well…the polar opposite of what the android was now witnessing.

“When did you develop an interest in cooking, Gavin?” Connor questioned, as he opened the container of cream.

“Live alone. Fucking family is pretty much dead to me. Couldn’t mooch off Chris for the rest of my life.” Gavin shrugged. “Figured I should know how to cook.”

“You weren’t taught?”

“Chris showed me a couple things. Same with Tina. Figured out the rest myself.”

“And you-“

“Realised I was into that shit? Yeah.”

“It’s not the hobby I’d pictured you to have.”

“Been _picturing_ me?”

“I-“

Knowing he was dangerously close to having alarming amounts of thirium rush to the surface of his skin, Connor deliberately looked away from Gavin and that slightly lopsided smile of his. The smile that only ever deepened the strange ache in the android’s chest. He also did his best not to focus on the fact that his partner had just flirted with him. After they’d agreed to direct all their focus onto the case at hand.

“I…uh…fuck it. Here.” Gavin placed something down on the breakfast bar in front of Connor.

Thankfully distracted from his spiralling thoughts, the android refocused- eyes drawn to what the Detective had just placed down. On top of a heat resistant, overly luxurious dining mat, was a gleaming metal pie tin- which Connor quickly realised was far too shallow to hold a pie. Examining the contents, he found a near perfectly made lemon tart. The filling was cooked to a degree of perfection that the android couldn’t have foreseen, and the crust was almost golden in the kitchen’s soft lights. A soft, enticing scent of lemon completed the oddly alluring picture.

“Hope you like it.” Gavin spoke awkwardly, as he cautiously cut out a piece and slid it onto Connor’s plate.

Not wanting to keep the evidently anxious Detective waiting, the android took a chunk out of the tart with his fork- waiting for it to cool down before taking the bite. The crust of the pie crumbled as he ate it, the lemon filling almost seeming to melt on his tongue.

Connor wasn’t normally one to use coarse language, but this certainly seemed to warrant such words. Because _holy shit._

* * *

**GAVIN POV**

* * *

Taking his seat beside the android as he took a bite of the tart, Gavin found himself waiting in suspense. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so fucking nervous. And over some stupid shit like this- no. It wasn’t stupid. He’d finally gotten to make something for Connor. That wasn’t stupid. At least he hoped so. It’d be fucking embarrassing if the tart tasted the opposite of how it looked. Which, if he did say so himself – and he did- looked fucking amazing.

Focusing on the android’s face, the Detective felt his heart rate pick up.

There wasn’t any word other than fucking _bliss_ to describe the expression on Connor’s face.

“This is amazing.” The android mumbled, turning to face Gavin.

His heart rate fucking _skyrocketed_ as Connor wiped a few crumbs from his lips, eyes literally fucking _shining._ Focusing on the android’s fingers brushing over lips that looked like they’d be softer than-

“I…uh…good?” Gavin cleared his throat, forcing himself to redirect his focus.

His mind helpfully went back to the blissful expression on the android’s face, continuing to be oh so fucking helpful by making him picture _that_ expression on Connor’s face in an entirely _**different** _setting.

“My compliments to the chef.” The android smiled genuinely, bringing Gavin’s focus back.

Some of it, at least.

_The images in his head weren’t going away any time soon._

“That’s cheesey as fuck, Connor.” Gavin quickly shoved a forkful of the tart into his own mouth.

_Ok, yeah, that’s pretty good._

**_Holy shit, this is-_ **

“I suppose.” Connor drew the man’s attention once more. “This _is_ amazing. I was not being deceptive-“

“I know that, dipshit.” Gavin took another bite of his slice.

“…good.”

The rest of dessert passed by in silence, but it wasn’t filled with any sort of tension. It was peaceful. Something the Detective wasn’t exactly used to- but something he _definitely_ welcomed.

_It helped that the one sharing his peace was **Connor** , of course. _

* * *

**CONNOR POV**

* * *

After their shared dessert, Gavin headed towards the bathroom at the android’s insistence- Connor wishing to take his turn at clearing up. As the man walked away, the android forced himself not to let his eyes wander lower than was certainly decent, like they had a shameful number of times over the past few months. And the past few days, in particular. Shaking his head in an effort to clear such thoughts from his processors, the android directed his focus onto the task at hand. Clearing up was something Connor had found he oddly enjoyed. The familiar, quiet routine was something that seemed to bring him some form of comfort. Even with all his advanced software, the android couldn’t exactly pinpoint why this was so, but he wasn’t going to look at it too in-depth. He certainly wouldn’t complain.

Finishing his task fairly quickly, Connor found himself at a loss for what to do- which didn’t last long. As soon as he was left to think in silence, his thoughts drifted, and his processors alerted him to the startling fact that he’d been silent for several hours. Which directed his mind to Hank. knowing the Lieutenant would likely be fuming at the idea of Gavin getting as close to Connor as he did in the video posted in the DPD chat room, Connor gathered all the strength he had. He hadn’t intended on contacting Hank until the morning, but the android knew that, given the tension between the Lieutenant and Gavin, leaving the man with all questions and no answers was inadvisable.

Activating his notifications once more, Connor grimaced at the sheer amount of alerts flooding through his systems. Whilst Hank’s missed calls and confused messages certainly outnumbered all other notifications, there was a surprising amount of alerts from his colleagues. Deciding to handle one matter at a time, the android reluctantly called the Lieutenant’s number.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ, Connor._ ” Hank answered immediately. “ _Where the hell have you been?_ ”

“ _Hank-_ “ Connor started.

“ _You know I don’t trust that asshole Reed._ ”

“ _Lieutenant-“_

“ _The fuck are you two doing?_ ”

“ ** _Hank_.**”

“ _Fuck. Sorry, son. Just…you ok?”_

_“I’m alright, yes.”_

_“That’s something.”_

_“I apologise for not contacting you earlier.”_

_“Thought Reed might’ve gotten to you or somethin’.”_

_“He didn’t, Hank. I can assure you, Gavin-“_

_“Still fucking weird you’re on a first-name basis with that prick.”_

_“On that, I can agree.”_

_“So. You’re good?”_

_“I am.”_

_“The hell were you two thinking?”_

_“He wished to show me how to cart surf.”_

_“Well, he fucked up.”_

_“He did.”_

_“Best fucking thing I’ve seen all day.”_

_“It was?”_

_“Don’t get me wrong, still don’t like the idea of you two messing around. But seeing Reed go flying? Almost worth it.”_

_“It was highly amusing.”_

_“Can’t argue with that. Anyway. How’s the case going?”_

_“We’re hoping to get something useful from the ring we submitted to evidence.”_

_“Not much to go on so far, then, huh?”_

_“…No. Not much.”_

_“Something you’re not telling me, kid?”_

_“No, Hank. I’m simply…frustrated. I had hoped we would have more to present to Captain Fowler.”_

_“First day. Knowing you, case’ll be solved by the end of the week.”_

_“I hope so.”_

_“You’ll find those kids, Connor.”_

_“We will.”_

_“Can’t think about the alternative. It’ll just fuck things up. Trust me.”_

_“I do. Ill try not to think about the alternative then, Hank.”_

_“Good…”_

_“Is everything alright?”_

_“Just weird not having you around. Sumo misses you.”_

_“Just Sumo?”_

_“Fine, I miss you too, son.”_

_“Was that so difficult to-“_

_“Don’t push your luck.”_

_“Alright, alright.”_

_“And don’t pull that shit again-“_

_“What-“_

_“Going dark like that. In our line of work, going dark-“_

_“You were concerned.”_

_“Not trying to be the overbearing asshole.”_

_“I know.”_

_“I sound like one, though.”_

_“I can’t disagree with that.”_

_“Smartass- what?”_

_“Hank?”_

_“Think Sumo can hear you on the phone.”_

_“I miss him too.”_

_“Gotta take him out soon, before I put my head down. how’s the apartment?”_

_“It’s…big.”_

_“Big enough for more than one place to sleep?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good. Least you’re not sleeping with Reed.”_

“ _Yes, that would be…uncomfortable.”_

_“SUMO! Alright! Sorry, Connor. Getting the look.”_

_“It’s alright. I’ll speak to you tomorrow, Hank.”_

_“Good. don’t want to have to kick Reed’s ass-“_

_“ **Goodnight,** Hank.”_

_“Alright, alright. Night, son.”_

Once the Lieutenant had ended the call, Connor let out a breath he did not even realise he’d been holding. One he did not need, but one that was serving to weigh on his chest as much as ignoring Hank had weighed on his mind. Relieved that he had successfully avoided any possible confrontation between the Lieutenant and Gavin, the android began wandering over to the couch. Tentatively taking a seat, he was surprised at how comfortable it was. It would serve well enough as a place to rest his head. For a few hours, at least- the limited sleeping positions would start to alert Connor’s processors to some aches and pains after that. Shaking his head slightly, the android took a seat on the back of the couch- so he could look out at the view beyond the balcony. With them as high up as they were, they were given an almost completely unobstructed view of the night sky. Which was, despite the levels of air pollution, oddly clear- and full of shining stars. With the moonlight filtering onto the darkened balcony, Connor felt more at ease. There was something peaceful about the white light dancing on the glass cover of the pool.

“Connor?” Gavin called out, inadvertently breaking the peaceful silence. “You good?”

“I am.” Connor smiled.

As he turned around to look at the Detective, Connor felt every single piece of data in his processors vanish in shock at what he saw. Whilst the man was wearing regular checked pyjama pants, which hung enticingly low on his toned hips, Gavin’s entire top half was bare- showing off the layers of muscle hiding beneath the man’s almost impossibly toned arms as he crossed them. Forcing his eyes upward, before they could linger too long on the hint of a v-line, Connor found that directing his eyes this way did little to subside the odd ache in his chest. There was a slight flush on the man’s face, though whether it was from the warmth of the shower or something else, the android couldn’t discern.

That was merely secondary to the sight of the damp hair clinging to the Detective’s forehead in the aftermath of the shower. And the select few droplets of water sticking to his smooth skin-

“Always sleep like this.” Gavin spoke awkwardly, interrupting the android’s thoughts. “If it’s…uh…making you uncomfortable-“

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Connor spoke quickly.

When the corner’s of the Detective’s mouth quirked upwards, the android was unable to stop the slight blue flush to his face, from thirium rushing upwards to the surface of his skin.

“Could I…” Connor cleared his throat, knowing the evidence of the effect Gavin’s shirtless state was having on him was written clearly on his face. “Could I get some blankets? And a pillow?”

“I’ll grab them.” Gavin nodded, turning back towards the bedroom.

Directing his gaze back to the night sky through the impossibly clear windows, the android did his utmost to focus on that, and not the interesting array of images and scenarios flooding his processors- only to be interrupted soon after as his partner spoke once more.

“Connor.” Gavin’s voice was tinged with hesitation. “Just, uh…”

“Yes?” Connor turned towards Gavin, pointedy focusing on the man’s eyes and not his gleaming muscles-

“Come with me.”

“I don’t understand-“

“That couch will be fine for an hour. Two, tops. Then it’ll be uncomfortable as fuck. Expensive shit normally is.”

“What are you-“

“Look, I’m trying to- fuck. Just…get in the fucking bed.”

If his face were a hint of violet before, Connor could _feel_ that his face was now shining a vibrant shade of electric blue. The words that Gavin had just spoke, rushed and nervous as they were, had almost stopped his thirium pump in its tracks.

_Get in the fucking bed._

_Get in the **fucking** bed._

_Had the Detective really just-_

“I’m not certain that’s-“

“I am not having Anderson kick my ass for you hobbling into work tomorrow from that fucked up couch.”

“He-“

“He _would_ kick my ass. And I’d deserve it. Not letting you…just-“

“ _Get in the bed?_ ”

Well, that was a shade of scarlet he’d yet to see on the Detective’s face.

“Maybe I should take the couch-“ Gavin started, trying to avoid Connor’s gaze.

“No!” Connor spoke quickly, standing up. “It’s alright. I’ll…”

“Good.” Gavin interrupted, before heading into the bedroom, mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

Knowing the Detective, it was likely an interesting string of expletives that should not be spoken to anyone under the age of 21.

Finding his thirium pump almost seemed to be thumping audibly in his processors, Connor slowly closed the distance between himself and the bedroom door- scarcely able to believe what he was about to do. Yes, they were just sharing a bed. But it wasn’t _just_ sharing a bed. Not to him. It was sharing the bed with the same man that he’d ostensibly fallen for.

Hesitating in the doorway, the android let his eyes drift towards the large bed, where Gavin was sat on the edge of the left side- body roiling with tension.

“If you’re uncomfortable-“ Connor started.

“Wouldn’t have asked if I was.” Gavin spoke, looking at the wall opposite.

“You seem-“

“Just get in the fucking bed, dipshit.”

Nodding, as even his advanced systems were unable to present him with the adequate words, Connor walked across the bedroom, feeling the ache in his chest beginning to almost _burn_ as he got closer.

When he finally sat down on the opposite side of the bed, the android glanced back at Gavin, watching as the man slowly lowered himself down until his head hit the pillow.

“Should I leave the covers on or-“ Connor started.

“On.” Gavin kept his back to him.

“Alright.”

Lying down, finding himself unable to do so with his back to his partner, Connor pulled the covers upwards- until Gavin offered a noncommittal noise of acceptance.

As the Detective’s body slowly began to relax, the android went to turn over, before finding himself hesitating, looking over his shoulder at his partner.

At _Gavin._

Who was less than a foot away from him.

_In the same bed._

Reaching out unwittingly, Connor managed to stop himself before his fingers could ghost over the intricate tattoo spanning across the Detective’s sculpted back. He wanted nothing more than to close the last vestiges of distance between them, but it was evident that just sharing a bed had been quite the gargantuan effort for the man.

And so Connor turned over, leaving his back facing his partner.

Which, strangely, only served to exacerbate the ache in his chest.

**Especially when the words Hank had spoken only minutes earlier slipped back into his mind’s whirring processors.**

_Least you’re not sleeping with Reed_.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. 14,899 words making up a mammoth 37 pages. Despite the fact I haven’t proofread this, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I truly hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> To those of you still reading…thank you.


End file.
